


Semper et In Aeternum

by Aeruthin



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Could Be Canon, F/M, Kissing, Pirate AU, Pirates, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Part one:Klaus seems intrigued, and Hornigold's heart lifts. It seems the Mikaelsons are the same as every man he has met, despite the stories of their unbreakable bond. The only thing needed is the right leverage.--Part two:When Rebekah brings Hornigold some food, he offers to take her to London, and make her a proper lady. Klaus, however, will do anything to persuade her to stay.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a lovely anon on [tumblr](https://aeruthien.tumblr.com/post/616575086063927296/pirate-au-with-klelijah-the-sharp-point-of-the)
> 
> Thank you <3

The sharp point of the saber digs into his back, and Captain Hornigold stops breathing.

"Call off your men," a calm voice says behind him.

Hornigold tries to turn around, but the pressure increases and a heavy hand on his shoulder keeps him in place.

"Please don't make me ask twice."

The chaos on the ship is slowly receding. The last remaining sailors, while originally outnumbering the pirates, are being driven into a corner. Wooden splinters and bodies cover the deck, struck down by the previous cannon fire. 

The saber twists.

"Surrender!" Hornigold yelps. "We surrender!"

The fighting stops as both the pirates and his own men draw back. Both sides have suffered losses, but the smaller pirate crew had easily taken over the merchant sailors.

"Now, that wasn't so difficult was it?"

The man behind him removes the saber and pushes him towards the stairs leading towards the main deck. The pirates are tying up the remaining sailors as Hornigold is led past them. 

To his shock, a woman stands among them, her golden hair unravelling from her braid. She has a pistol in one hand and a saber attached to her belt. She grins at him from across the deck, and waves at him with her knife. It is covered red.

Hornigold shivers. He has heard rumors of the savagery of the Mikaelson brothers, but this vile corruption of an innocent woman makes his blood boil.

"Niklaus, take him to the cabin, please," the man behind him says. A blond haired man saunters towards them. His left shoulder is covered in blood, and his gaze is wild.

"You heard my brother," Klaus Mikaelson taunts. "When he speaks, we listen." 

Hornigold doesn't miss the scowl on Klaus' face just before the pirate grabs his arm and drags him forward forcefully. 

"Be gentle," Elijah Mikaelson warns from behind them, but Klaus' fingers dig into his skin.

The interior of the Captain's cabin is a dark hole compared to the brightness outside, and he nearly misses the chair which Klaus throws him into.  
Klaus himself saunters over to the Captain's chair and sinks into it, placing his dirty, blood covered boots on the table. He gets out a pistol and places it in front of him.

"You know, I admire you," Klaus says. "Picking a fight you know you can't win. Very brave."

He frowns sympathetically. "I'm sure your dead men agree."

"I will never bow to the likes of you!" Hornigold hisses. 

"Ah, but you already have. And I would have slaughtered the lot of you, so you are lucky my brother is in charge."

Hornigold tenses. "It must be difficult, having to answer to him."

Klaus narrows his eyes. "What are you implying?"

"I could give you a ship," Hornigold blurts out. "I could make you a proper captain."

"You would want me to share with you?" Klaus says mockingly.

"Equal shares. We both get a ship, and we share all the profits."

Klaus seems intrigued, and Hornigold's heart lifts. It seems the Mikaelsons are the same as every man he has met, despite the stories of their unbreakable bond. The only thing needed is the right leverage.

Klaus opens his mouth, but before he can answer, the door opens and Elijah Mikaelson enters. 

"Anything yet, brother?"

"I was just getting started," Klaus huffs. "Although, he did give me one interesting piece of information." 

Klaus reaches for the pistol, and Hornigold heart quickens in anticipation. Elijah Mikaelson has walked over to the liquor cabinet, and is standing with his back towards them, pouring himself a glass. Klaus swirls the pistol towards him. Hornigold clenches his hands on his seat, preparing himself to move. With Klaus Mikaelson at his side, he could...

"This man here has offered me his ship".

Elijah turns around and tilts his head. He glances at the pistol pointed towards his face, before leaning against the cabinet and taking a small sip of his drink.

"Does he, perchance, mean the ship we are currently on?" he asks. "The ship that is -as we speak- in my possession?"

"I think he might be," Klaus muses. "Bold of him, don't you think?"

Elijah frowns and gestures with the glass. 

"Would the crew be included? Because most of them are out there, considering joining our cause."

Klaus swirls the pistol towards Hornigold and looks at him innocently. 

"Well, are they?"

Hornigold gasps, unable to form words, his gaze frantically flickering between the two brothers.

"I think you should renegotiate," Elijah suggests, breaking the silence. "Or find yourself a new partner."

Klaus points the pistol back at Elijah.

"Didn't you say you have a ship?"

Elijah grins, and Hornigold swears he sees fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebekah places the plate with leftovers in front of Hornigold, the former owner of their newly required ship. 

He has been shackled in the hold for the better part of a week now, and they are nearing the shores of Naussau, where they can finally drop him off. They planned to ransom him, given they could determine the location of his family.

"Thank you," Hornigold rasps, greedily filling his mouth with the stew. 

Rebekah leans back against a barrel and waits for him to finish, tapping her foot impatiently against the wood. 

She is imagining the hot bath she intends to have when they arrive back on the main land when Hornigold's voice disrupts her thoughts.

"My dear, I am so sorry." 

Rebekah frowns, startled. She had not expected him to talk, let alone apologize.

"What for?" she asks. "Last I checked, we took over your ship."

He chuckles, but instead of offended he looks... pitying?

"A merchant is willing to accept the risks when he sets sail," Hornigold says softly. "But I can not begin to understand the horrors you must have endured."

Rebekah stares at him. The man is completely serious.

"Every day," he continues, "you have been trapped here with these... beasts."

He's an idiot. 

Of course, she already knew that ever since he tried to pit her brothers against each other. 

But still. He is an idiot.

She narrows her eyes, a plan forming in her mind. 

She kneels down to take the plate, but hesitates.

"It hasn't always been easy," she whispers, glancing up pointedly at the ceiling. 

"Of course not," Hornigold says gently. "But what if I said that I could help you? Save you from your vile brothers and their corruption?"

Rebekah gasps softly, daintily pressing a hand against her heart. 

"You do not know my brothers. Escaping them is impossible."

Hornigold leans forward eagerly. "My sailors, they are good men. If I am freed, they will help me defeat your brothers."

Rebekah's composure almost slips. Last she checked, 'his sailors' had been partying freely with the pirates above.

Hornigold takes her silence for fear, and places a hand on her arm. She has to suppress the urge to rip it out of it's socket. 

"I can introduce you to society. You could be a proper lady."

Rebekah widens her eyes.

"Do you have a family?" she says breathlessly. "Back in Europe?"

Hornigold nods. "In London, yes. They would welcome you with open arms."

Rebekah lowers her head coyly, hiding her smirk.

"Please, let me consider it," she murmurs. "You are asking me to betray my brothers."

"Of course," Hornigold smiles. "Of course."  


* * *

  
"He called me corrupt, can you believe it?"

Rebekah throws open the door to the Captain's cabin. Elijah is seated on the Captain's chair, hunched over maps and log reports.

"Aren't you?" Elijah asks, not looking up from his papers.

Rebekah scowls and Klaus laughs. He is sitting opposite to Elijah, and had been carving a figure from a piece of driftwood. He carefully places the knife and half finished figure on the table before turning to her.

"Don't be offended, Sister," he smiles mockingly. "Why not take it as a compliment?"

Rebekah ignores him and Elijah's annoyed look as she perches on the edge of the table.

"He also offered to take me to London," she continues, lifting her chin. "He wishes to introduce me to his family, so I can become a proper lady."

Elijah frowns. "In London?"

Rebekah smiles sweetly as he scribbles the name down. Klaus leans forward, his hands clasped in front of him.

"A proper lady," he muses. "That must sound so appealing."

"Doesn't it?" Rebekah challenges. 

Klaus' smirk widens.

"Let me tell you something, Sister," he says. "You might have fun, for a week. Maybe even a year. But then...you'll find that those gentlemen are one thing you had never thought them to be."

"And what is that?"

"Boring."

Klaus jumps out of his chair. In a flash he standing in front of her, their bodies nearly touching. Rebekah's heart jumps, fear and exhilaration spiking through her.

"A proper gentlemen," Klaus whispers in her ear, "would never do this."

His hand slides down her cheek and curls around her throat. His thumb presses against her neck as she swallows. 

"Is that it?" she pouts, proud that her voice doesn't waver. "I'd say that's well within the realm of a proper gentleman."

Klaus glowers and she looks up at him coyly. 

"Now a proper lady-" she trails her fingers up his leg and leans in closer- "would probably never do this."

Klaus growls and grabs her wrist. 

Rebekah smirks. Two could play a game.

Klaus pushes her back into the wood behind her, and she shivers.

"Don't break my table, please."

Elijah has taken up a book and strolls towards the door, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Don't you want to stay, Brother?" Klaus drawls. "We could use some of your 'nobility'."

But Elijah is already out of the room.

"Behave," he calls over his shoulder as he closes the door behind him.

Klaus turns back towards Rebekah.

"It seems you are left without your chaperone."

"Indeed." Rebekah flutters her eyelashes. "What if something were to hap-"

Her words are swallowed when Klaus captures her lips with his. She gasps, melting into him as he heaves her up on the table. His hands slip towards her back, searching for the laces of her corset, and in turn, she pulls his white shirt out of his trousers, and slips her fingers underneath the cloth. Her legs are spread, and the familiar burn stirs as he presses against her.

She mews as he scrapes his teeth against her neck. They are both panting heavily.

"I'm sure," she gasps, "this isn't the way of a proper gentleman."

"Do you reject Hornigold's offer?"

Klaus has freed her of her corset and slips his hand beneath her shirt, cupping one breast in his hand. His thumb is playing with her nipple and Rebekah whimpers, her mind going blank at the sensations. Her legs clench desperately around him, pulling him closer to her.

"Do you?" 

Klaus' voice is a growl in her ear. 

He pulls his hand away.

"Nik!" she hisses, biting at his earlobe in retaliation. 

"You're mine, Sister." 

Rebekah nods, ready to agree with everything, if only her brother stopped being such a tease. 

"Yes, yes, I'm yours. And you are mine," she whimpers. "Now, could you please get on with it?"  


* * *

  
Later, Klaus is already asleep when Elijah slips into the bed with them, his arm curled around her, resting protectively on her hip. 

Elijah smiles fondly, and presses a soft kiss against Rebekah's still sensitive lips when he notices her being awake. 

"And, are you prepared to become a proper lady?" he whispers.

"No. Nik was too persuasive," Rebekah murmurs sleepily.

Elijah chuckles, nuzzling her hair. "Of course he was."

His fingers slip in hers and he relaxes, closing his eyes.

Rebekah lies awake for a while longer, listening to their soft breathing, revelling in their warmth. 

The last thought she has before the sway of the ship rocks her to sleep, is that she will never leave them. 

No matter how good the offer.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Across the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261310) by [Aeruthin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin)




End file.
